Fate?
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Cinta pertamanya adalah dengan bocah yang fotonya ia temukan di semak-semak sebuah taman. Bertahun-tahun ia memikirkan bocah laki-laki tersebut. Hingga pada suatu hari, sahabatnya menyarankan agar melupakannya. Apa ia bisa?/"Dia cinta pertamaku dulu."/NaruSaku/Happy NaruSaku day!


Rambut merah muda itu bergoyang searah dengan angin yang berhembus. Senyum lebar dibibirnya terpahat dengan sangat sempurna. Pun sepasang kaki mungilnya berlarian kesana-kemari bersama beberapa temannya. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa gadis kecil itu teramat gembira ketika bermain dengan anak sebayanya.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fate?

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

* * *

Saat ini ia—Haruno Sakura— terlihat bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Tentu saja agar temannya yang sedang 'berjaga' tidak menemukan dirinya. Ah, mereka sedang bermain petak umpet rupanya. Beruntunglah tubuhnya termasuk kedalam ukuran mungil, jadi ia dengan mudah dapat menelusup masuk ketengah semak-semak yang berada di taman tempat ia bermain. Dengan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Terutama saat Ino—temannya yang dapat giliran 'berjaga'— menghampiri semak belukar tersebut.

Bahu sang gadis _bubble gum _terlihat tegang, bahkan ia mencengkram roknya kuat-kuat serta memejamkan mata. Ketika dirasanya Ino telah berjalan pergi, manik sewarna rumput itu terbuka kembali. Tak lupa helaan napas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Dan saat ia ingin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, dengan tak sengaja mata itu menangkap selembar kertas tepat disebelah kakinya. Karena rasa penasaran yang melanda diri gadis kecil itu, lantas langsung saja ia ambil kertas tersebut. Membawanya tepat kedepan iris _emerald_ cemerlang miliknya.

_Foto?_

Matanya agak membola saat sadar bahwa kertas tersebut adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan anak laki-laki—yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya— dengan surai pirang yang menurutnya sangat indah, dipadukan bola mata biru yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, dan jangan lupakan tiga pasang goresan halus di kedua pipi bocah itu yang membuatnya terlihat lebih imut.

Dan tanpa sadar, pipi gadis sembilan tahun itu berubah menjadi kemerahan. Netranya menatap foto itu tanpa kedip. Juga merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya, yang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

"Tampan…" Ia bergumam pelan. Oh! Tapi sayangnya, ternyata seorang gadis pirang melompat kedepannya dan berteriak bahwa ia telah menemukan gadis yang sedaritadi ia cari. Sontak saja Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino dengan pipi yang semakin memerah malu. "Ino!"

Gadis yang disebut hanya tertawa senang dan mengulurkan tangan pada sahabatnya. Tangan itu disambut hangat oleh Sakura yang menggenggamnya dan langsung berdiri. "Ahirnya aku menemukanmu, _forehead_!" Serunya bangga dan membuatnya mendapat gerutuan dari Sakura. Dan saat mata _aquamarine_ miliknya bergulir ke sesuatu yang digenggam oleh sahabatnya, dengan kedua alis yang terangkat tinggi ia bertanya, "Itu apa, Sakura?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" Jawabnya spontan seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat jika harus membantu Ibu ku. Jadi aku pulang duluan ya, _pig_. _Mata ashita, ne_!" Dan setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, Sakura langsung berlari pulang, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang hanya bisa terdiam bingung akan sikapnya yang aneh.

"Dasar aneh."

.

.

.

"Oh ayolah, _forehead_! Mau sampai kapan kau menyukai anak laki-laki yang daridulu fotonya kau simpan itu? Bahkan kalian tidak saling mengenal! Dan lebih parahnya lagi belum pernah bertemu! Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya?" Yamanaka Ino terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terlampau cepat pada sahabat _pink_nya itu.

Sedangkan yang _diceramahi _hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang terpaku pada selembar foto digenggamannya. Memang, selama empat tahun terakhir ini Sakura mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang hanya ia tahu dari fotonya saja. Dan Ino pun sudah tahu hal itu sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk memberitahu sahabat pirangnya itu sehari setelah ia menemukan foto tersebut di semak-semak.

"Entahlah, Ino." Hanya itu yang Sakura katakan disela-sela tarikan napasnya. Lantas merotasi kedua matanya untuk menemui sepasang manik biru muda milik sahabatnya. "Aku tahu kalau aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada tak yakin.

Helaan napas yang lumayan keras terdengar dari Ino. "Begini saranku, Sakura," dan ia duduk disebelah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba lupakan dia? Ini tahun pertama kita di SMP!" Ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar bermain dibibir miliknya. Tanpa sadar gadis Haruno itu mengernyitkan dahinya samar. "Dan juga, kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, pasti kalian akan bertemu nantinya." Tepukan lembut dibahunya membuat iris hijau itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

Lantas memandang foto itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali foto berharga itu kedalam dompet putih miliknya. Kini sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya. Pun kepalanya yang ikut mengangguk.

"Kau benar, _pig_…"

.

.

.

Maka dari itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk melupakan bocah pirang yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu sampai sekarang. Bahkan ia tak pernah lagi melihat foto yang tersimpan rapi didompetnya. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun tidak hingga saat ini. Gadis itu kembali ke kehidupan awalnya sebelum ia menemukan selembar foto tersebut di semak-semak.

Pikiran tentang bocah itu tak lagi menghantui otaknya. Dan bahkan kini rasanya ia telah lupa bagaimana rupa anak itu. Dan tak sekalipun ia berani memikirkan perubahan bocah itu yang kemungkinan seumuran dengannya. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Meski di hati kecilnya masih ada suatu harapan agar bisa bertemu dengan cinta masa kecilnya tersebut.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak mau—tidak bisa. Karena sekarang ia telah menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan juga mencintainya. Dan ia merasa bahwa laki-laki yang menikahi dia ini adalah _her true _love. Dibanding dengan bocah pirang di foto masa lalunya tersebut. Sakura sudah merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Dengan ia yang kini telah mempunyai seorang suami yang sempurna juga pekerjaan impiannya, menjadi seorang dokter. Wanita itu sudah sangat bahagia.

.

.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika ia tengah membongkar dompet lamanya, tanpa sengaja selembar foto jatuh tepat didepan kaki suaminya. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hatinya membuat laki-laki tinggi itu mengambil foto tersebut dari lantai seraya menghampiri istrinya. Ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah foto yang menampilkan seseorang, mata pria itu terbelalak selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali menatap sang istri.

"Ini foto siapa?" Suara bariton nya terdengar dengan mata yang hanya menatap wajah cantik istrinya.

Sakura yang menolak untuk melihat kembali foto tersebut, memilih untuk balik menatap ekspresi sang suami. Dengan sebuah senyum tipis ia memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur. "Dia cinta pertama ku dulu."

Dan setelah itu, yang ia lihat adalah cengiran lebar dari suami yang baru menikahinya selama beberapa bulan. Manik _sapphire _itu berkilat senang. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto itu terkekeh pelan. Dan ia segera memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Aku kehilangan foto ini sewaktu aku berumur sembilan tahun."

.

.

.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N : Haaaaiiii~ HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY~~~! WOOHOOOOOO **

**Err- ini pertama kalinya Kirari nulis Narusaku lagi setelah ending Naruto. hahahaha. rada _awkward _sih kalo boleh jujur. terus juga takut feel nya nggak kerasa. hehehe. jadi gimana? makin ancur ya? **

**ohya, ini tuh terinspirasi waktu Kirari liat foto yang nyeritain yang semacem ini. cute banget astaga. XD etapi kalo disini Kirari bedain kok tenang aja hehehe. soalnya ini juga bikinnya dadakan banget. cuma satu jam duh. terus juga nggak diliat lagi, jadi maaf kalo ada typo yap. DX **

**ah! ada yang masih inget ff ku yang 'Notice me, please, senpai!'? ada yang nungguin? nggak ada ya? hehehe. duh udah lama nggak aku update. kena wb dooohh. -_- **

**yaudahlah segitu aja ya. sampai ketemu lagi kapan-kapaaaaaan, minnacchi~!**

**jangan lupa review ya buat kasih saran atau pun konkrit. huehue**

**jaaaa~**


End file.
